Gara-Gara 2 Kg
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Harusnya Oikawa Tooru tidak menimbang badan dulu pagi ini... / #BirthdayDisaster for my bro Tacho / IwaOi / sedikit terinspirasi dari grup WA HGA


**Gara-Gara 2 Kg**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Setiap individu yang mengaku sebagai manusia pasti pernah mengalami gelitikan batiniah bernama "rasa penasaran".

Oikawa Tooru bukan pengecualian.

Berawal saat si pemuda berambut sewarna zat buangan makhluk hidup itu penasaran dengan kuantitas beban hidupnya—maksud saya, berat badannya. Maka, setelah bebersih badan (yang menghabiskan kira-kira seperempat volume air tandon dan setengah botol sabun cair), Oikawa Tooru menjejakkan kaki di timbangan badan bak astronot Amerika Serikat yang berhasil mendarat di bulan.

Langkah kecil bagi seonggok ampas, langkah besar bagi seisi _septic tank_.

Gak, ding. Becanda.

Setengah sekon setelah bobot tubuhnya bertumpu sempurna di atas timbangan, angka digital penunjuk berat badan pun mulai berputar. Putar, putar, putar…

… dan berhenti di angka 74,2.

Naik dua kilo.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bagi orang-orang yang terbangun pukul lima dini hari akibat gempa berkekuatan delapan SR, sadarilah bahwa episentrum guncangan tektonik tersebut terletak di kediaman tetangga kalian yang tampan rupawan dengan kelakuan yang mengundang kegeraman. Jika kalian berpapasan dengannya, maafkanlah dia, lalu lemparkan tubuhnya ke TPA terdekat demi keselamatan kalian sendiri.

.

.

Kalau ada peringkat Sepuluh Teratas Teka-Teki Tersulit di Dunia, wajah bete Oikawa Tooru masuk peringkat dua, tepat di bawah kode cewek labil. Kode Da Pinci jadi berasa kayak teka-teki silang tingkat SD. Percobaan untuk membaca pikiran sang sohib masa kecil bikin Iwaizumi merasa idiot mendadak.

"Gagal donlot eX Failes episode terbaru?" terka Iwaizumi.

"Nggak." Tenot. Salah maning.

"Batal nonton Setar Terek?"

"Nggak. Dan tolong jangan ingetin itu kalau gak mau aku tambah bete."

"Gara-gara kemarin malem aku bikin pantatmu ngilu?"

"IWACHAN!"

Sepertinya pertanyaan harus berhenti sampai di sini sebelum melenceng makin jauh.

"Oke. Terus kenapa sih, pagi-pagi udah bete kayak ngidam ditampar pete?" Iwaizumi sewot.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" Oikawa membentak.

 _Ini bocah minta dibikin sakit pantat lagi atau gimana?_

Iwaizumi mengelus dada. _Duh Gusti, paringono kesabaran_ …

.

.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya," kisah Iwaizumi berakhir dengan _cliffhanger_ yang nyerempet _bad ending_. Matsukawa Issei dan Hanamaki Takahiro, selayaknya pemirsa yang budiman, manggut-manggut memaklumi. Hanya mereka bertiga yang menikmati nikmatnya jajanan kantin—Oikawa menolak (dengan amat sangat keras) ketika Iwaizumi berniat baik untuk mengajaknya makan bareng.

"GITU YA KAMU SEKARANG, IWACHAN! KAMU TEGA! IWACHAN JAHAT! IWACHAN GAK PEKA SAMA AKU!"

Padahal Iwaizumi tidak (baca: belum) berniat meracuni sang TTM.

"Parah juga, ya…" Matsukawa bergumam selagi melumat burger nasinya.

"Ngalah-ngalahin cewek PMS yang coklatnya direbut—bukan berarti gue tau dari pengalaman," Hanamaki mengaduk-aduk porsi terakhir batagornya sebelum mencaploknya dengan semena-mena.

Iwaizumi menyeruput teh kotak berkedok teh botol seharga 4000-an. "Gue juga bingung. Begini salah, begitu salah. Terakhir kali si Ampas ngambek itu gara-gara kalah gesit lawan ibu-ibu waktu belanja _lingerie_ kemarin. Gue harus taktir dia _ramen_ biar hepi lagi."

Semua mengheningkan cipta, mendoakan agar nasib buruk Iwaizumi Hajime cepat sirna. Mendadak Hanamaki mendapat ilham, "Kayaknya gue tau deh, kenapa Oikawa kayak gitu." Sebelum Iwaizumi (dan Matsukawa) sempat bertanya, Hanamaki menyela, "Udah, cepetan ke kelasnya! Sekalian beliin roti susu kesukaannya."

.

.

Iwaizumi gak boong.

Di meja kapten mereka, gundukan warna jengkol tergeletak lunglai dilingkupi aura bosan hidup. Iwaizumi pasang ekspresi najis, Matsukawa senyum-senyum watados, dan Hanamaki nyengir penuh rencana jahat.

"Oooooiiiiikaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaa~" Hanamaki bersenandung seraya mendekati yang dipanggil layaknya MC dorama romantis unyu-unyu. Di belakangnya, Matsukawa dan Iwaizumi tampak seperti duo _bodyguard_ berbodi sangar dan bertampang kuli.

Cuma, "Hmmm…" yang didapatnya sebagai respon.

"Yaelah, kenapa sih, Sob? Lagi laper, ya?" tanya Hanamaki asal.

"Hmmmm…" Oikawa menggeleng.

Senyum Hanamaki makin Nampak antagonis. "Nih, kubawain roti susu. Kamu rugi loh, tadi gak ikut ke kantin. Ada _ramen_ , _takoyaki_ , burger, _sandwich_ tiga lapis…"

"Berisik!"

"Batagor, nasi goring, mi ayam, penyetan…" Matsukawa ikut-ikutan. Iwaizumi masih _clueless_.

"CapCin, soda gembira, nasi bebek, soto, pecel, tahu isi, pisang goreng…"

"BERISIK! AKU LAGI DIET, NIH!" Oikawa meledak.

Oh.

"Diet? Ngapain coba?" Iwaizumi mengeraskan mukanya.

"MASA` IWACHAN GAK TAU, SIH? YA KARENA AKU TAMBAH GENDUT, TAU! TADI AJA NAIK DUA KILO. BISA-BISA BESOK NAIK LAGI JADI EMPAT KILO, DELAPAN KILO… NTAR AKU GAK LANGSING BAHENOL LAGI, DONG! NANTI FANSKU PADA KABUR SEMUA KALO AKU JADI GENDUT! KALO FANSKU KABUR, IWACHAN MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Iwaizumi salah tanggapan—bom kalimat merepet dari bibir tipis Oikawa yang bergerak dengan kecepatan sejuta kilo per jam. Pengen disumpel pakai kaus kaki, tapi kasian kaus kakinya.

 _Ngapain juga gue musti tanggung jawab, itu kan fans lo_ , batin sang Ace Seijoh. "Sekarang lo laper, gak?"

"… iya, sih," Oikawa bergumam malu-malu ampas.

Iwaizumi mendengus lelah. "Diet sih diet, tapi jangan menyiksa diri gitu. Sakit sendiri kan, jadinya," ia menaruh bungkus plastik berisi roti susu. "Diganjal pake ini dulu, nanti waktu pulang kita beli buah atau _yoghurt_."

Oikawa mangap, antara tersanjung dan tersinggung (ya iyalah, orang lagi diet malah dikasih makanan manis). "Tapi nanti kalo—"

"Ssssttt…" Iwaizumi menyela, lengkap dengan tempelan jarinya di bibir Oikawa. "Makan aja. Dikunyah yang halus, biar lebih mudah dicerna."

"Tapi—"

"Makan atau mati kelaparan?"

Ancaman yang ampuh untuk menundukkan sang _Daiousama_.

* * *

 **HAPPY BELATED BDAY, MY BROKUTO KOUTABRO AKA TACHO AKA MISS CHOCOFFEE! *tebar confetti* Gomenne kalau prompt "Berisik! Aku lagi diet!" malah garing krenyes. Dan ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi kegeblekan grup HGA *peace*.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Iwachan…"

"Hm?"

"Gak papa kan, kalau aku jajan sesekali?"

"Iya, gak papa. Asal jangan keseringan terus malah bikin stress kayak tadi."

"Kalo gitu… BAYARIN ES TEHKU, DONG!"

"BOCAH KAMPRET!"

 **Owari**


End file.
